New Fate
by Aurora of the Silver Jewel
Summary: During the night an older Rei Kai tantei out on a hill, and she apparently knows Yukina! She promised to look after Yukina and protect her, but what was second promsie? Does it have anything to do with Hiei? noyaoioryuri. Canceled for reaons but adopable.
1. Prologue

A young woman sitting at a desk was writing a poem of some sorts. She had no idea why she was writing it, besides for class. But other than that she had no idea. She sat in the dark with no light. But she could see clearly which she always thought strange. She started the first line which went like this. 

Why does it have to hurt?

The words don't seem to be pouring out of me yet… I'm usually good a poetry. She thought. She took out a cigarette, and a lighter. She placed the cigarette in her mouth and lit it. She smoked as she thought. She thought about her kaasan, her drinking, abusive relationships… some of them almost raping her. She thought about her tousan… whom she barely remembered… but she remembered his kindness, his warmth, his gentle kisses against her forehead. Tears silently coursed down her face. She recalled her surrogate esu , but she could barely remember what she looked like, she forced herself to remember. Then she recollected the promise she made those many years ago. _I'm still keeping one, and… finished a part of the other one…_ She sighed. She picked up her pencil and started writing again. 

__

Where does the pain of loss come from? 

Just when you find your koibito or someone you love dearly..

Why are they so abruptly taken away from us

Why us? Why me? 

Why do we have to go through so much pain..

When they are taken away from us?

Why does fate seem to always deal us a bad hand?

But will fate… deal us a new hand at life? 

At love? Will fate give us something we missed before? 

I do hope fate does deal us and myself a new hand. 

Oh god how do I wish. 

That fate would change my life.

My shitty life… I want to leave this life..

That fate has given me.

Please let me die.

And let me be reborn

To find my loved ones again. 

And my koibito…

So I can fall in love again, and watch over them.

Hopefully fate doesn't intervene and take them away from me again. 

To feel the coldness of loneliness…

I don't wish to feel it again. 

The feeling of being all alone, not being loved by…

Your loved ones, them gone forever. 

I don't wish to be alone! Not again!

Let me once more be with the ones I love the most…

Once again. 

By the time she was done she was crying. This poem was based on her own life… She hated her life, she wanted to leave it. But she couldn't she had people to live for… en gave her those things to live for.. En gave her the promises… she wanted to fulfill so she wouldn't have any regrets when she died. Plus she had a crush on… one person. She saw him when she completed one part of promise number two. She knew who he was.. His name… she put into her memory what he looked like and his eyes.. She could never forget his eyes. But… she could never admit it to anyone… She looked at her poem and had to figure out a name for it. She sat until she thought of the correct name for it. She smiled and put at the top of the paper… Fate. Yes… that was the correct name for this poem. She put her pencil down and sat there puffing on her cigarette. She took it out and crushed it in the ash tray. "I need to sleep she mumbled. So she walked over to her bed and laid on top of it, instantly falling asleep. She had no idea that her promises would pull her into a new life…. A new fate, that she so desperately wanted for herself and her loved ones. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Koibito- lover, soul-mate, sweetheart.

Kaasan- mother

Esu- sister

Tousan- father

En- fate

Note- I wrote the poem Fate before I even wrote this fiction. It is mine so no STEALING!!! Thank you for reading. 

~Aurora


	2. Memories of old

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but most of you already know that! But I do own the original character and the plot of this story! NO STEALING!!!! Unless you are granted permission! Oh and I'm not the best a putting a japanese sentence together, so please forgive me if I make a mistake somewhere. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A young bishojo (pretty girl) sat out in the dark. She seemed to be about eighteen. That night there was barely any light to see by. But she didn't care she was thinking… thinking about the only things she had to live for. _Why am I even here..? _She asked herself. She wanted to remember someone's certain face, one she had almost had forgotten. She didn't want to forget. But back to the point, if someone were walking by her, they would have not seen her. She sat alone on a hill in Ningenkai, her place of birth. But she had been to Rei kai, and Makai. She was a Rei kai tantei. But she preferred to be a ippikiookami. She really didn't get along with partners assigned to her. She hated having a partner who didn't give a damn. If she ever wanted to have partner she would want one like Urameshi Yusuke. "Now that is a detective!" She mumbled to herself in a sweet sounding voice. 

The moon on this night shined on this woman. Now people could see her if any were around. She had pale skin, yet not too pale. She had enchanting green eyes, much like a certain bishonen gingitsune, we all know. Her hair was short, it was black but with a strong blue mixed in. She had a part on her right side and thick tassels that went a little past her shoulders. She was a somewhat masculine female, but a woman none the less. This night she wore black leather pants, a leather jacket. A white tee-shirt, and militarist boots. To the side of her she had a helmet, a black one much like a motorcyclist would use. She took a box out of her pocket along with a lighter. She pulled a cigarette out of the box. Put it in her mouth and lit it. She puffed on it, and let out the smoke. She then grasped onto her necklace around her neck. It was an ice maidens, tear gem on that necklace. It reminded her of what she had to finish…. And soon..

~flash back~ 

_A black/blue hair girl walked thought the coldest regions of Makai, which was Koorime, the Ice country. "Shimatta! (damn it!) It so cold…" She mumbled. As she walked she rubbed her arms on her upper shoulders. At this point she looked about ten years of age… a young age to be a Rei kai tantei . But she had possessed strong Rei ki since she was young, much like another one but she couldn't remember the guys name, and she didn't care. She kept walking as it got colder and colder… "Kuso… (shit)" She soon spotted something. She couldn't really tell what or who it was… She soon knew she couldn't take the cold anymore… she then fainted. _

When she felt like she had woken up, she was warm. "Nani….?" She said in a daze. She looked over to see someone who looked almost younger than her… she knew it was a koorime. And she also knew that this koorime wasn't younger than her but she probably acted younger than her. "Konnichi wa, Watashi no namaewa Ginano Mangetsuko desu. Anat no namae wa nan desuka? (Hello, My name is Ginano Mangetsuko. What is your name?)" Mangetsuko spoke politely to the koorime. The small girl smiled. She also had pale skin. But had long lovely mint hair, and ruby eyes, and wore a blue kimono. "Watashi no namaewa Yukina desu. Hajimemashite, Mangetsuko. (My name is Yukina. I'm glad to meet you, Mangetsuko.)" Mangetsuko could feel her lips curl into a smile at the site of Yukina. "Were you the one who found me?" Yukina nodded. "Hai. I found you just as you passed out." 

__

Mangetsuko's smile grew, "Arigatou, Yukina. (Thank you, Yukina)" Yukina only smiled. "Douitashimashite. (Your welcome)" Mangetsuko swung her feet from under the covers. "Would you like something to eat?" Yukina asked. Mangetsuko smiled even more. "Yes, thanks you." Yukina waited at the door till Mangetsuko got to her. "This way." Mangetsuko followed Yukina, and they started a nice conversation. The two kept talking even when Mangetsuko was eating but she finished her food before she started talking again. "So.. Uhh what are you doing here?" Yukina asked nicely. Mangetsuko pondered for awhile and truthfully said "I don't know… I just felt that I needed to be here." Yukina only nodded. "That's okay, maybe it was fate." Mangetsuko nodded. "en…" They continued to talk. Over the hours both had gotten attached to each other, like they became sisters. After the eating was done Yukina walked her to her room. "I'll see you in the morning, Mangetsuko-chan. Oyasumi nasai. (Good night) " Mangetsuko smiled, at Yukina. "Oyasumi nasai, esu (sister)." 

The next morning Mangetsuko had been awake for about an hour before she heard. "Gomenkudasai? (May I come in?)" She knew that voice. "Hai, Yukina-chan." Mangetsuko watched as the mint haired girl came in. "Ohayo gozaimasu!" Yukina said cheerfully. Mangetsuko had to smile. "Ohayo gozaimasu." She got up and walked over to Yukina. "After we eat, Okaasan whishes to see you." Mangetsuko nodded. They talked, ate and had fun before a mature woman came upon them. "Mangetsuko-chan, this is wo Okaasan (my mother)." Yukina spoke to the green eyed child. "Konnichi wa…" the older woman smiled, and Yukina looked very much like her, but she had light blue hair (Please tell me if I got this wrong.) . But still had the ruby eyes. She was pretty tall, to a ten year old that is. "My name is Hina… Yukina would you please excuse us." Yukina nodded . "I'll play with you later, Yukina-chan." 

"You seemed to become, quite attached to Yukina." Mangetsuko turned to face Hina and nodded. "Hai, Hina-san. What do you need me for?" Hina smiled, "You a Rei kai tantei, right?" The then year old nodded. Hina smiled more. "Please follow me." Mangetsuko walked behind Hina for quite sometime before they stopped. "What do you wish of me, Hina-san?" Hina turned to the young child. "I have something to ask of you. Think of it as favors, two favors really." Mangetsuko, cocked her head to one side. "Why me?" Hina smiled. "Because you had no reason to come here, you had a feeling. Also Yukina trust you. So I can too. I heard you two last night." Mangetsuko was shocked but nodded. "Alright… what do you want me to do?" Hina gave a sly smile. "Right the point aren't you. Well the first one is… if I die I want you to look after Yukina, when you can that is." Mangetsuko gave Hina a full blown smile. "I will, I promise. What is the second?" Hina then lost her smile, and started to cry… a tear gem fell to the fell into Hina's hand. 

__

"Hina-san.." Hina gave a sad smile. "It's still too painful for me, now. But my friend Ruri shall talk to you later of it." Mangetsuko nodded. "I'll stay awhile, for Yukina-chan. And to hear of this second favor." Hina smiled happily again, and gave the tear gem to her. "Nani?" Mangetsuko asked when Hina put it in her hand. "This is my sadness over my second favor of you… and a symbol of them. Your promises to me… Thank you." 

In the real world Mangetsuko, closed her eyes. "Hina-san, Yukina-chan…" she had tried to keep an eye on Yukina, after she heard of Hina's death. But she always knew that she was safe, she could always feel her youki, it was always a chill to her. Yukina had been fine, well except for that one incident with that hiretsukan (bastard) what ever his name was, she couldn't remember. But Yusuke took care of that one. The sun was now beginning to rise. "Dearou watashi are seu Yukina-chan's… ani. (I hope that I see Yukina-chan's…. brother)." She had a feeling WHO Yukina's brother was… but she wanted to see him in the flesh, and prove it to herself. Hiei… She needed to get another look at him… he looked like a hi (fire) koorime. 

She now noticed the sun, rising. She looked up and grinned. Another day of life… if she really could call it that. She took one last puff of the cigarette. She got up, and dropped it on the ground and put it out. She then picked up and put on her helmet. Got on her motorcycle, which was near, started it an then sprinted away. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Japanese time! 

Rei kai tantei- Rei kai detective (Spirit detective)

Ippikiookami- lone wolf; loner

Bishonen- pretty boy, or in other words a feminine looking male

Gingitsune- Silver fox


	3. The Search

Hours had passed since Mangetsuko left the hill. She wasn't tried so she went joy riding, early in the morning. She turned her head slight off to one side… "Hhhmmmm.." She felt that Yukina's youki was weak in the area were it felt the strongest for quite sometime. She then looked at her tank gauge. "Kuso, I need to get gas." She quickly got to a gas station and filled up. The entire time her mind was on Yukina. "I'll take care of you Yukina-chan." She then instead of a smoke put gum in her mouth. As soon as her gas tank was filled she sped off. 

At a secluded home, near the mountains many stood outside. Who they were was easy. The one in black with a white bandana covering his forehead was Hiei or Jaganshi whichever was preferred. Of course the bandana covered his Jagan eye. Hiei over the last year had grown, he was taller, I believe almost as tall as Kurama. He also grew out his black hair, which was pulled back into a low ponytail. He also had ruby eyes, much like another person. (A: *innocent whistle*). The one next to him was a long red haired bishonen. He had green eyes, and wore a lavender, with yellow lined uniform. His human name was Minamino Shuichi but his real name was Kurama Youko. He hadn't changed much. (AN: I think Kurama is last name so I put that first.) Another one near had short black hair, with brown eyes, and wore street clothes which were jeans, a green jacket and white shirt. He was Urameshi Yusuke. A girl next to him had brown hair and eyes. She wore red overalls with a white shirt underneath. This was Yusuke's girlfriend Yukimura Keiko. "How long is it going to take Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked. 

Soon a young man around seventeen came rushing out of the building. He had red hair and black looking brown eyes. He wore street clothes that were all white. He was Kuwabara Kazuma. "Guys! Yukina's gone. She's not in there!" No one was more pissed off than Hiei. "Well lets go looking!" Hiei shouted. Kurama looked over at the black haired man. "I know your mad but you must calm down a little." At that Hiei lightly glared at Kurama, but did take a deep breath. "Well, we should start looking." Said someone from behind. It was Botan, she had long blue hair, which was up in a high ponytail. She had purple eyes, and was wearing a pink kimono at the moment. "You right." Yusuke mumbled. Everyone split up. Hiei and Kurama went to look around on the grounds. Botan went off by herself to look around. Kuwabara went off to, and Yusuke and Keiko were off together looking. 

Meanwhile… 

Mangetsuko watched as they had left the grounds, Hiei and Kurama were the last to leave the area. She had over heard the conversation. "It looks like they were having a get together…" She mumbled. She started her motorcycle, and was ready to leave. Hiei and Kurama heard the noise that the bike created and turned to look. She saw them turn and quickly sped off. 

She went a north of the home, and the feeling of the chill got stronger. _Good, I'm heading the right way._ She thought. She knew Hiei and Kurama weren't behind her. One they were still looking around the grounds of the home. Two she would have felt heat up her back of Hiei was behind her. She could since he was a hi koorime. She suddenly felt the chill fade. So she stopped. "Okay then…" She then slowly rod in a western direction, when the chill didn't get stronger she went east where the chill did get stronger. She smirked. _I'm so going hurt the people who took Yukina-chan. _She sourly thought. She kept going that way until she felt like she was going to freeze. She stopped in that area. "Grea-" She started until she pulled off her helmet. "I can smell her.. Sometimes I'm thankful for my acute sense of smell." She followed the scent to a large warehouse. "So this is where she is…" 

She silently creped inside. _Of course it is kinda strange… that I have such a good sense of smell…_She thought and indeed it was strange. She searched around trying to find Yukina. She found many humans and youkai alike in here. "Jeez, they'll take no chances." She walked up. She chewed on the gum, while putting her hands in her pockets. She walked through a hallway. She didn't feel anyone for the moment. She suddenly felt semi-powerful youkai surround her. "Oh good, attack me from all sides." She stood there completely calm. The three behind her attacked, she knocked them down with ease. The others seemed pissed and attacked. This group was a bit harder. 

But she defeated them. "Well that was somewhat easy." She spoke, and walked closer to a door. She tried to open it but it was locked. "Always come with a pick. You'll never know when you need it." She then began to pick the lock. When she did get the door unlocked she opened it. She saw a ruby eyed, and mint haired Yukina. She saw Yukina looked over, and a smile appeared on her face. She liked that look. "Mangetsuko-chan!" Yukina shouted and leapt up into Mangetsuko's arms. "Yukina-chan." Mangetsuko hugged her. "We must be going, Yukina-chan. I'll get you back to your friends later." Yukina nodded and followed Mangetsuko thought-out the warehouse. As they were getting closer to the exit, a large youkai stepped out in front. "I won't let you take the ice maiden out of here." She knew he worked under a human or something like that. "Just try it." 

Mangetsuko held onto Yukina and jumped up before the youkai could punch. "Stay here." She ordered and went to the youkai. She smiled evilly. _I'm glad I know martial arts. _she used her, Rei ki with her fighting to knock down this large youkai. After a few hits, the youkai was out like a light. "Let's go!" She shouted and helped Yukina out. She grabbed her helmet, when they got to the bike. "Here wear this." She then tossed it to her. "But wha-" Mangetsuko smiled and waved. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Yukina nodded and put on the helmet. Mangetsuko got on the motorcycle, and pointed behind for where Yukina should sit. Yukina did as she was told. "Now hold on, tightly." She said as she started the motorcycle up. When it started they sped off to where Mangetsuko lived. 

The group gathered on the steps of the home. "Has anyon-" Kurama started but stopped when he finally smelled Yukina. "I've got her scent." Hiei was glad to hear this and the group followed Kurama. They found the same warehouse and went in. They found the large youkai on the floor. "Looks like someone got here before us." Yusuke said. "Ya!" Kuwabara shouted. "Yes, I must agree with you Yusuke. Also this person… is a very strong one." Kurama spoke as he looked at the youkai. Hiei knelt down next to Kurama. His anger rose, to a volatile level. _If anyone hurts her I'm going to kill them! _He thought grimly. Yusuke could tell that Hiei was getting out of control. _Looks like he'll need to calm down. _While Hiei was wondering who could have done his, Yusuke came behind him and knocked him out. "Better him mad at me, than kill some other people." Kurama smiled and nodded. "I agree." Kurama then picked up Hiei and they all walked out. Kurama then tried to pick up on Yukina's scent but at a certain spot, he could smell her anymore. All he could smell was gas. 

"Kurama do you have the scent of the other person?" Kurama nodded. "I do, Yusuke, but I can't smell Yukina's or that other persons, scent." Yusuke cursed under his breath. "We should discuss this tomorrow, at my place." Yusuke suggested, Kurama nodded as did Kuwabara, and Botan. Hiei couldn't.. well you know. They separated and went back home. Kurama took Hiei to his home. Hiei hadn't woken up yet when Kurama laid him down on a separate bed. 

It was about evening when she got Yukina to her home. Yukina who had grasped on to Mangetsuko during the ride, she awhile ago felt heat on Mangetsuko's back… almost like it was on fire. "Are you alright Mangetsuko-chan?" She looked at Yukina and smiled "Yes, I'm fine." Yukina followed her friend up the stairs. "This is my apartment, Yukina-chan." She opened the door and let Yukina in first and came in after and closed the door. Yukina was amazed, the décor was incredible. Flowers and plants were nearly everywhere. The walls were painted black.. In fact a lot of furniture was black, it seemed kinda bleak, and depressing. But the flowers seemed to bright the place up. The carpet was a nice deep blue. Some dark crimson was also in the living room. "Wow your apartment is so nice." Mangetsuko smiled. "Arigatou, Yukina-chan" Yukina smiled back. "Would you like something to eat, esu?" Yukina nodded "Hai." 

Yukina followed Mangetsuko into the kitchen, and helped make dinner. The décor of the kitchen was similar to the living room. But more black and red, it almost seemed like jigoku (hell). But it was nice none the less. The only thing that wasn't black was the oak table, and the chairs that sat near. The counter tops which were made of a stone of some sort. Also the sink and stove were made of stainless steel. Even the drawers, doors, cabinets were either black or red. Hell even the dishwasher was black. During the whole time it seemed like Mangetsuko was in great pain, but didn't really show it. True Mangetsuko was very calm, yet seemed like she wasn't. From time to time she winced or cringed in pain. Yukina wasn't sure if she was or wasn't in pain. Yukina was worried about Mangetsuko. Her friend seemed to sense her worry. "Yukina-chan I'm alright. Don't worry about me." Yukina weakly nodded.

It was late by the time they finished eating dinner. Yukina then yawned. "Tired?" Yukina nodded. Mangetsuko chuckled and then said "Then go to bed, I'll be fine out here." Yukina was about to object but her friend stopped her. "No ifs, ands, or buts about it." Mangetsuko helped Yukina to her bed room and into the bed. The bed room was slightly different. Everything was black… the only thing that wasn't black was the oak desk, night stand, and the bed frame. But the sheets were black, and Yukina could tell they were made of good fabric. _But why is everything so grim.. So bleak….depressing? _Yukina thought as she felt the sheets around her. "Oyasumi nasai, esu." Yukina was too tired to say anything back. When Yukina was finally asleep, Mangetsuko left the room muttering. "Hiei-kun, ahou kimi fakku. (Hiei-kun, you stupid fuck.)" She went into the bathroom to get some salve, bandages, rubbing alcohol, and clean rags. She then left for the darkness of the living room. 


	4. The Meeting

The next morning Hiei awoke with a splitting headache. "Kuso, my head hurts." Hiei mumbled. "Of course, Yusuke had to hit you. At that point you wouldn't have calmed down." Hiei looked over to see the red-haired gingitsune, standing in the doorway. "Keh, baka." Kurama shook his head. "Leave Yusuke alone Hiei. He had to, and we're meeting later at his home." Hiei rubbed his aching head and nodded. "Desu korosu iki Yusuke. (I am going to kill Yusuke.)" He really only meant he was seriously going to hurt Yusuke but not kill him. "If your hungry Hiei, there is food on the table." Hiei got up and walked to where Kurama was. 

Yukina woke up to the smell of fresh waffles. Yukina didn't quickly get up, but she got up none the less. She walked through the living room seeing rags on the floor. _What was she doing? _Yukina wondered. "Ohayo, Yukina-chan." Yukina smiled. "Ohayo." Mangetsuko smiled as Yukina sat down. "I can see your hungry." Yukina nodded. She placed one waffle in front of Yukina. "If you want more, let me know." Yukina smiled again. _I promised you Hina-san… And I will do a good job… before I leave this world. _Like when they first met they talked as they ate. Yukina was telling Mangetsuko about her life up to date, everything that had happened over the past few years. Mangetsuko listened intensely. "I'm glad you met some other people who are your friends." She told Yukina. Yukina then went to do something else, After they cleaned up. While Mangetsuko watched her, being proud. Which reminded her that she needed to see those people later today. She cringed in slight pain, and walked off to get dressed in loose clothing. 

It was about noon, and at Yusuke's house, the gang was having a conversation about what happened to Yukina. Hiei was pissed off as it was, of course thinking about what happened to his sister pissed him off even more. They were so loud that they didn't hear a motorcycle ride up to the home. "Well this is Yusuke's place and everyone is in there." It was Mangetsuko she took off her helmet, and popped gum into her mouth. _I really need to stop smoking. _She thought. She walked into the home. "IT looks like Yusuke's mom isn't home." She just shrugged it off. She was wearing a black bandana around her neck, loose blue jeans and a white tee-shirt. So she did have the appearance of a young male. She just stood in the living room waiting for Kurama's nose to smell her out. She giggled lightly at the argument going on, somewhere else. 

Kurama was about to make a suggestion when Hiei spoke of nearly killing everyone. Until a scent finally hit his nose. It was the scent from yesterday… and another disgusting smell hit his nose. He gagged. Hiei looked at his friend. "Kurama, what is the matter?" Everyone else looked at Kurama now. "The scent from yesterday, the one whit Yukina's he or she is here." Upon hearing this Hiei jumped up and ran around until he did see a stranger in the home. "Who the hell are you?" Hiei asked rudely. Kurama was next, he somewhat saw the person before them, was in agony. Botan was next, and when she saw the person she smiled. "Oi! Where have you been?" Botan shouted as she ran to the person. "Botan, gomen… I've been in Ningenkai for quite some time." The rest of the group stood there in shock even Hiei. "You know him?" Hiei asked and Botan busted out laughing. "What is so funny?" Kurama asked. "I'm not a shonen, I'm a shoujo. Yes I know I look like a male."

Hiei's eye twitched mostly in embarrassment. "Ahh, Mangetsuko how has it been going?" Botan asked as she slapped her back. Mangetsuko looked over at Botan. "Don't touch me, on my back." She hissed. Botan backed away and waved her hand. "Gomen." Mangetsuko gave a smile. "It's alright and none of you guys have to worry, Yukina-chan is safe, and fine." Yusuke looked incredulously at Mangetsuko. "Nani..? You sure seem to know Yukina well." The green-eyed girl smiled. "I do. I'm like you Yusuke. I'm a Rei kai tantei." Everyone but Botan went wide eyed. "Me and Yukina-chan are almost like sisters." Hiei was surprised, the then saw a tear gem around her neck. "When and where did you get that?" She picked up the chain and looked at it. "I've had this gem since I was ten. And I got it when I met Hina-san." Everyone but Botan was taken aback yet again. _It seems that Botan knows a lot about this young woman. _Kurama thought. 

"If you wish to see her, follow me, one can ride with me. I'll go slowly." When they got outside Hiei recognized the bike from yesterday. "It was you that I saw." he said with a smirk. Mangetsuko nodded. _There is no doubt, this is defiantly the son of Hina-san the same ruby eyes and smirk. _She got on the motorcycle, and waited to see if anyone would get behind her. She knew Hiei wouldn't, to her surprise Kurama took the seat behind her. She offered him the helmet and oddly to her he took it. "Alright you guys." She did go slowly when she started to show them the way. She went about 25 mph. Hiei was right next to her, the others were kind of trailing behind, well except for Botan. Kurama put his mouth near her ear. "You also have the scent of burning flesh." Mangetsuko glanced back at the kitsune. To his surprise she looked calm, and didn't contradict what he had said, but only uttered. "Tell no one else." She then turned back to where she was going. 

When they got there Hiei looked and glared at her. "How do we know that someone didn't take her." She chuckled. "Try and open the door. My apartment is on the second floor, the third stairway." Hiei went up and grabbed a hold of the door knob. He got shocked. "Shimatta!" he cursed. "See no one can get in, with out being invited in. Please do come in." Mangetsuko opened the door and everyone got in with out being shocked. "Mangetsuko-chan!" Yukina shouted before jumping on her. "Yukina-chan." Mangetsuko was now on the floor with Yukina laying on top of her. "We should get up, your friends are here." Yukina smiled, as her friends were there. The one happiest to see her was Hiei even thought he didn't show it. "Thank you for taking care of Yukina!" Kuwabara said with glee. Mangetsuko just rolled her eyes. _What a baka…_ She thought. _and naïve little girl, Yukina-chan.. _She gave a sigh. She gave a signal for Kurama to follow her. Kurama indeed followed. He noticed she had taken out a cigarette, and was already smoking it. "How did your skin get burned?" Mangetsuko laughed. "My Rei kan is really strong. If I'm trying to find Yukina-chan I get a chill. And if Hiei is pissed… I get burned, on my back. Normally I feel heat from him." Kurama was amazed that she could take so much pain, such as that. "Don't ask about my past. I never wish to speak of it." Kurama nodded. "I won't" She smiled. "Don't bother asking Yukina-chan she has no idea. And Botan… well she won't tell you." Kurama's eyebrow went up. "You really don't' want people to know." Mangetsuko smiled more. "You catch on quickly, and plus it's really painful for me." 

"I have to admit Mangetsuko you amaze me." The green eyed girl smirked. "There is a lot me to me than you know." Kurama nodded. "I will not mention, your injuries to anyone especially Yukina." Mangetsuko gave Kurama a appreciative smile. "Arigato." Kuwabara when the two walked back into the living room was flirting with Yukina. Hiei didn't seem to like it. "Hiei kimi ketsu dama. (Hiei you dumb-ass.)" Hiei exploded when he heard that. "Anata, ikeike! (You bitch!)" Mangetsuko just smiled. "I know what you are, but what am I?" Hiei was baffled by this. He just had this confused look on his face, the one who had just insulted him, chuckled. While everyone was somewhat stunned, that Hiei let someone insult him. "Hiei do you even know what she just did?!" The ruby eyed man shook his head. Everyone then laughed. Yusuke and Kuwabara were rolling on the floor laughing nearly wetting themselves. Kurama, Botan, and Yukina were chuckling. Hiei just stood there confused as hell. "She…. hahah just.. hahaha insulted you, Hiei!" Yusuke managed to say through his fits laughter. Hiei looked at him not understanding what he had just said. "Naniwoiutenen, Yusuke? (What the hell are you saying, Yusuke?" Kurama smiled. "I believe what Yusuke was trying to say was that she had just insulted you." Yusuke nodded. Mangetsuko was somewhat proud of herself, "baka." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oi- hey

Shonen- boy

Shoujo- girl

Nani- what?

Rei kan- the sensing spirit energy ability


	5. More Surprises

Yukina smiled at Hiei "Hey, Hiei I think you would like Mangetsuko-chan's room." Hiei strangely let Yukina drag him to the bleak room. Hiei looked into the room, he was surprised that nearly everything was black. "Jeez… it's all black…" Yukina nodded. "I slept in here last night. Hiei glanced over. "Silk sheets." He whispered. "If you are done… Please help yourself to food." Hiei turned and stared at her, giving her an almost shocked look, but then it soon turned into a glare. Like he was pissed off about her insulting him earlier. He left the bleak looking room. Mangetsuko looked at Hiei as he left. "Did I say something wrong?" Then she took another puff of her cigarette, Yukina shrugged. 

They walked out of the room, and to the living room, and Mangetsuko heard Hiei say "That girl, is just weak." That made her mad. She took the cigarette out of her mouth and walked out into the living room. "Oi, Hiei." As he turned around she stabbed herself in the arm, with the cigarette. "Itai!" Yusuke shouted. Everyone was surprised that she didn't yell or cringe in pain, well except for Kurama.. He was just surprised at she did that. She only twisted it more into her skin. She had a stone face. "You think I'm weak now?" She removed it from her skin. Hiei was completely shocked. He then started getting this feeling… he never had before felt like this and he had no idea what it was. _What the hell is this feeling? _Hiei asked himself, yet he had no answer. 

Yukina was now all over Mangetsuko with worry. Kurama weakly smiled at the attention the green-eyed female was getting from the Ice Maiden. "I'm fine, Yukina-chan." Mangetsuko said trying to calm her down, but it didn't really work. Hiei stared at the two. _They really act like sisters… In ways… unlike me and Yukina… we don't even act like brother and sister…_ The others smiled, at the way Yukina was somewhat forcing Mangetsuko to sit down. "Yukina-chan, I'm alright." But Yukina was not convinced. "Now, stay here." She then ran off to the bathroom. Mangetsuko shook her head, "Jeez.." Kurama's smiled widen. "How could you bare such pain?" Yusuke asked. "Lets just say I've been through a lot of pain. And leave it at that." Kurama and Botan were not in the least surprised. 

"Doushite…?" Yusuke started but Botan stopped him. "Just don't Yusuke…" They all but Kurama looked at her. "Nani?" Botan didn't go on, and they didn't speak anymore of the subject, and Yukina came out, to help with Mangetsuko's burn. Yukina knew that she didn't like anyone healing her with there powers unless it was truly necessary. She put slave on it and then bandaged it up. "Why don't you just heal it, with you powers?" Kuwabara asked. Botan answered for Yukina. "She doesn't like people using those powers unless it is necessary, at least on her." Hiei yet again was taken by some surprise but didn't show it. Botan knew something no one else did, and some of the people in the room wanted to know. Kurama knew she shouldn't ask… while the others were ready to beat the info out of Botan. "Oh and If I hear any of you hurt Botan to get info about I swear I'll beat you within a inch of your life." She said this in a cruel hiss. They all nodded, even Hiei oddly enough. 

"Please help yourself, to anything if you need it." She spoke in a polite manner. Which was very unlike she was a moment ago. Kurama and Hiei went into the kitchen, while Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Botan stayed in the living room with Mangetsuko. To Mangetsuko those two seemed to be cooking. _Strange I never knew Hiei could cook…_ Then she heard a loud BANG come from the kitchen and saw Yusuke run out of there with Hiei hot on his trail. "Yusuke zakennayo. (Yusuke don't fuck around)" They all stopped, even Hiei. "Okay, I'll stop fucking with Hiei." To everyone else even Hiei that sounded really bad. 

Hiei left Yusuke alone and went back into the kitchen with Kurama. "To entertain, some of you misfits I do have a Nintendo around here somewhere." That perked Yusuke and Kuwabara up quite a bit. So they went in search for the Nintendo and the games. "I knew that would perk them up." She chuckled a little. Botan walked up to her. "Is there something wrong?" Mangetsuko shook her head. "Far from it. I'm for once really happy." That made Botan really worried but she wouldn't hear of it. It was not like Botan to pry with Mangetsuko because if you did you would get nothing from her unless she wanted you to know it. "Alright…" Botan then sat back down and talked with Yukina. The rest who WEREN'T looking for the Nintendo heard noised in the back of the apartment, and some crashes some evidence that someone was looking for something. "They better clean up. Or I'll have their ass'" 

Hiei and Kurama soon came out with some goodies for everyone. Mangetsuko wasn't hungry and took nothing. "Hiei, Abunai" Mangetsuko said with out looking over at him and then a game cartridge flew out of no where and hit Hiei on the back of the head. "Gomen, Hiei!" Yusuke shouted from a different room. Hiei grumbled and did nothing to the offender. Then soon Yusuke and Kuwabara came out with the Nintendo system and hooked it up. They were playing each other, everyone was interested even Hiei. He stared at the screen, and was amazed, even though it didn't show on his face. "Sogoi!" Kuwabara shouted. 

Mangetsuko chuckled, she was happy that her new… friends were happy. She hadn't felt like this in a long time… She felt her last few months were going to be the best days of her life. 

It was late when the gang finally left Mangetsuko's apartment, and she did find that Yusuke and Kuwabara did clean up after themselves. But since they were gone she once again felt alone, and sad. "I shouldn't worry, I'll be seeing them again." The pain in her back… was starting to get to her. "I should put more slave on it." So she did so, after taking her shirt off. It seemed like a really bad burn, almost a 2nd degree. "Okay now it's really starting to sting." She mumbled as she wrapped it up. She walked into her room and laid down on her bed. "Yukina-chan… Hiei-kun" She uttered unknowingly as she fell into sleep. 

The next morning, she got up stiffly. "Time.." She then looked at the clock to see it was only five in the morning. _I have plenty of time… but I should not laze around for too long. _She thought. She laid there for about ten minutes before she coaxed herself out of bed. She walked over to her closet and got her uniform, which was male. _Those people are such baka's. _She thought and she was right, not very many realized that she wasn't a male at her school. The uniform was composed of a black tie, a tusken red jacket that went to her thighs, and black dress pants with a white dress shirt. The school she went to was Shiromi High. While most of the others went to Sarasaki High, or Meiou High. In other words Kuwabara, Yusuke, Botan, and a few others went to Sarasaki high, while Kurama was in Meiou and possibly Hiei but she doubted it. She got dressed, and went to make her breakfast. She ate and drank coffee as she read the newspaper. "Great more baka's in the paper, unchi, more unchi." She looked over the whole news. She sighed. "I guess I better get going, into a girl hoard that is." She didn't mind the girls that much but the guys were a different story. She only like one male and he didn't even know that she like him. She went out put on her helmet and rode off to school. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Itai- Ouch

Doushite?- Why?

Abunai- watch out or duck

Sogoi- Awesome 

Unchi- shit or bullshit


	6. Snapshots

Mangetsuko sat in her class room trying to listen to her sensei. But she mostly couldn't with the rest of the female and some of the male species. She just sat, and tried to ignore them. She felt like killing them now. Some of the shoujo's wanted to pat her down. But she never aloud the girls to get that close. She always made sure, she was around shonen's. She sat there bored at her desk. To most of the sensei's, she was highly intelligent. She swiveled her pencil in her hand. All of the reasonable students, kept the fan girls away from her. She didn't mind, at least the shonen's weren't trying to grope her. 

That was the last thing she needed. She knew that her yuusei got her to be taken more seriously. She sat there now with a thoughtful look, and the pencil's eraser in her mouth. She heard most of the shoujo's squeal in delight. She also heard the moans of the shonen's around her. _Poor, poor shonen's. _She mused. She grinned though, for she had a camera in her book bag. A Polaroid camera that is. She was going to take some pictures today. But some of them didn't know it. She sighed as she crossed her legs, under her desk. She listened to the sensei as he spoke about the atom and things like that. She didn't want to hear it, but she had to. To see if she remembered it, she had read up about it when she was younger. 

She glanced over and noticed the shoujo's staring at her. She rolled her eyes. _Kuso, I'm going to have to leave quickly… _fortunately this was the last class for the day. As soon as she heard the bell ring, she dashed out the door. She made her way, to the auto tech building that was where she always stored her cycle. When she was in school. "Ja ne, Kira-sensei." To her Mr. Kira was very smart, he knew that she was a shoujo. "Sayonara, Tsukiko." She laughed, he always called her that, for her obsession with the moon. She put on her helmet and her book bag was attached to the cycle. She went off. 

She passed Meiou high on her way, and as she passed she saw a familiar looking tanuki tail. _What is she doing here? _She then saw the tanuki talking to the gingitsune. _Brother… looks like she's trying to snag Kurama. _She saw the lovely tanuki walk away, saying "Ja ne." to Kurama. By now she knew that Kurama must have smelled her. For he was looking straight at her. "Oi! Shuichi!" "Konnichi wa, Mangetsuko." He spoke as she took off her helmet. "How's it going?" Kurama smiled "Everything is fine. What school?" She smiled back. "I go to Shiromi." Kurama quirked up his eyebrow. "Don't ask." Kurama sighed. "Is Hiei at you home?" Kurama was surprised by the question but nodded. "Usually at this time he's sleeping." While Kurama was talking she took the camera out, and then when he looked at her she took his picture. "Itai.. What the hell was that?" Mangetsuko had a small smile playing on her face. "It's called a camera." 

Kurama smiled yet again. "Very funny." He saw her pull out a picture. "Very nice," She spoke and placed it in her book bag. "What do you plan to do next. Take a picture of Hiei while he's sleeping?" He would regret asking that. Since a smirk was now crossing her face. "Good idea." Kurama sighed. "Hiei really doesn't like people taking his picture.." That got a wicked smile out of her. "Well, show me the way Shuichi." Kurama weakly nodded, and walked beside her. While she walked her cycle. "How is the baka, forbidden child?" Kurama eyed her. "How did you know?" She gave a chuckle. "He takes a lot after his mother, eyes and smirk." Kurama smiled and gave a nod. "He's fine. I think something is aggravating him though." She nodded. "But I think he had 'fun'." She closed her eyes thinking back to a yume, a sensual one at that. But she would never tell anyone of it. She opened her eyes again. She soon saw a dark haired woman, working out side. "dare?" she began. Kurama smirked "That is my mother, her name is Shori." "Hn." She mumbled. Kurama laughed she was acting like Hiei. 

He saw her walk off to under his window. "How did you?" She softly smiled. "I guessed." She parked the cycle under his window. "You are quite, mischievous." "I had a good teacher, a tanuki." Kurama smiled with amusement. "Lets go." Kurama went in the front of her, saying hello to his mother and leading Mangetsuko to his room. She lightly giggled as she saw Hiei sleeping on the bed instead of in the tree. She walked over and opened the window. She smirked as she snapped the picture, and ran out through the window. "Ja ne!" She yelled and Hiei woke up soon after she left. "fakku.." he mumbled. Kurama nervously smiled "Daijoubu ka?" Hiei looked over at him. "Daijobu." Kurama knew there was no way in hell he was going to tell Hiei about this. 

She snickered as she waited for Kurama to close the window. She chuckled as she looked at the picture. Hiei looked so kawaii, like that. She heard the window close, and she went to her cycle and rode off. _Today was a pretty nice day. _She thought. She soon saw Yusuke and Keiko together. "Sogoi!" She mumbled and took out her Polaroid. She took a picture of them when they kissed. She saw Yusuke turn to her. "Nice, Yusuke! That's the way." She teased and Yusuke smiled. "You seem to be everywhere, Mangetsuko!" She held the picture. "You two look so kawaii." Keiko blushed. "How are Yukina-chan and Kuwabara?" Keiko shouted "Well Yukina stays with Genkai, and Kuwabara visits her, so they are fine. Yukina was so happy, after yesterday." "Well that's good. I'm glad their doing alright." Yusuke snickered. "I bet everyone thinks, you're a guy. You fit the part." Mangetsuko nodded. "Arigato, Yusuke. Ja ne." Yusuke and Keiko waved at her. _You guys have no idea… _It was then she realized that the place she first saw them was Genkai's place. "Interesting." She went over there an saw Yukina by herself. She took that picture. She then saw Kuwabara. CLICK. She noticed that Yukina and Kuwabara seemed to be together. "Well that's nice. Be careful Yukina-chan." She sped off. 

She didn't stop until she got home. When she took off her helmet, she was surprised to see Botan waiting for her on her oar. "Oi" Mangetsuko leaned forward. "Oi, Botan. What do you want?" Botan smiled. "Well, Koenma-sama, wanted to speak to you at the festival. You are to wear a kimono." Mangetsuko blinked, but smiled. "When is it?" Botan thought about it shortly. "In about a month. But mina will be the-" Botan was cut off, by the shutter of the camera. "Itai." Botan muttered and then saw the camera. "Sure, I'll be there. It might be fun." Botan smiled. "I'll see you then. Ja ne!" Botan proceed to fly off. "It looks like I might have to make a trip to Makai." She whispered. She walked up to her apartment, and unlocked the door. She walked in, and set her book bag down, and sunk into a chair. She suddenly got an idea, she grabbed her black notebook, and a pencil. She thought for a short while, about the title. She then wrote. "Friends and secret crush." 

__

You see I have these friends…

They make my life, feel worth while.

Normally I feel depressed and alone. 

But with them, I don't feel like that. 

The one most important one is naïve and a girl.

I promised to look after her. 

But there is another I must look after. 

This girls brother, he's arrogant, and rude..

But… I've fallen in love. Though he'll never know.

I first fell in love, with his eyes. 

I watched, when he didn't know. 

I promised to myself to look after them all.

They are the reason, I get up in the morning.

I shall continue to watch…

Until I can't anymore… Which is soon, I fear

Before I die, I hope to tell them how important they are.. To me

I would… without a second thought give my life to them. Die for them

They are my anchors, and my life

I f they were gone… I wouldn't know what to do.

I care for them all… I hope they have happy lives. 

Let en smile upon them. 

Mangetsuko sighed, she closed the notebook and laid her head on the cushion. Her eyes were closed. A small smile played on her face. "Well, I might as well get going." She stood up and walked out side, and went to a secluded place. She created a portal and jumped through. She landed in a very cold Ice county. "I'm coming to see you, Ruri." She mumbled as she walked through the snow. 

Hiei sat there obviously not pleased. "Why do I even have to go?" Kurama chuckled as did Yusuke. "Mina is going to be there. Plus it will be fun!" Botan said. Hiei sat there cross-legged. "Hn." Yusuke chuckled again. He knew Hiei was going whether he liked it or not. Well Botan wasn't going to mention a certain someone was coming as well. Only he, Botan, and Koenma knew that she was coming. It was more or less a surprise. It was mostly for Yukina, she enjoyed Mangetsuko's company. "Well Hiei, your going." Kurama spoke. "Hn." Kurama smiled and knew he was going. Kuwabara smiled knowing he was going to be with Yukina, and they might be able to get together.. As a couple. Hiei looked over at Kuwabara and didn't like the look he had. Kurama only shook his head. "I wonder if Miyancha will be joining us?" Botan looked over at Kurama, but said nothing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Earlier in the story I made a mistake, its 'Oi' instead of 'Ei'. Thank you. 

Yuusei- male chrematistics; or manliness

Ja ne- see ya; later

Sayonara- goodbye

Tanuki- Raccoon

Dare?- who?

Fakku- fuck

Daijoubu ka?- Are you alright?

Daijobu- I'm fine

Kawaii- cute

Mina- everyone


	7. Festival Time!

A month seemed to fly by. Hiei sat in Kurama's room waiting for him. He wore a black and white kimono with a dragon on it. "Damn." He muttered. Then he saw Kurama, come out in a grey kimono, with little kitsune's on it. "Let's go Hiei." Hiei stood up and walked out with Kurama. They walked by themselves, but they soon met up with Yusuke and the gang, except for Koenma. Botan wore a orange kimono with flowers on it. Keiko wore a white one with flowers as well. Yukina wore her blue one. Kuwabara wore a black and white checkered one, and Yusuke wore a pure black one. Shizuru wore a tan colored one. "I wonder where Miyancha is?" Hiei quirked up his eyebrow, and Yusuke chuckled. "Who is that Kurama? Your girlfriend?" Kurama turned a tad red. "Yes, Kurama. I'm interested to hear." Hiei spoke with a hint of amusement. 

"She's just a friend from school." Botan eyed him. "Ooooooh" Botan, Keiko, and Shizuru cooed. Kurama seemed to have blushed harder. Koenma then appeared. "Leave Kurama alone. Come on now." Koenma was in his adult form in a blue and red kimono. Koenma had short brown hair, and brown eyes. Normally he had 'Jr' on his forehead but at the moment it was gone. They all walked in. Hiei looked at Koenma suspiciously. _I wonder who he's looking for? _He wondered. Suddenly the group heard a very beautiful voice. 

__

Spend all your time waiting for that second chance 

For the break that will make it ok

There's always some reason to feel not good enough 

And it's hard at the end of the day 

I need some distraction oh beautiful release 

Memories seep from my veins 

They may be empty and weightless and maybe 

I'll find some peace tonight 

In the arms of an Angel fly away from here 

From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear 

You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie 

You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here 

So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn 

There's vultures and thieves at your back 

The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies 

That you make up for all that you lack 

They happened upon the Karaoke stage. Yusuke stared. "What the fuck?!" Koenma still had a pacifier in his mouth, smiled. The girl on stage wore a lavender kimono, with white edges, along with silver and purple. Four gems hung on the ends of both of the sleeves. 

__

It don't make no difference, escaping one last time 

It's easier to believe 

In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness 

That brings me to my knees 

In the arms of an Angel far away from here 

From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear 

You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie 

In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here 

You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

There was another girl cheering her. She had long golden red hair, that was loosely held near the end with a black ribbon. They could only see her back. They say some type of vine, that was striped black and green. She wore a kimono that was green with tanuki's on it. The girl on stage walked down the stairs off the stage. The red head spoke. "You still have a voice, Mangetsuko." "How do you think, I earn my living?" The girl laughed. "I should have known." She then looked towards the group. "Oh, Shuichi! Over here!" Kurama smiled. "Oi, Mangetsuko!" Yusuke shouted. She waved. "Konban wa, mina!" The red head identified as Miyancha turned fully around. She had pale like skin. Her eyes, were pools of tranquility and spirit, the color of them were hazy blue-green with red, gold, purple, and many other colored specks. She also had another pair of vines in her tassels. She had lips as red as a rose. 

"I didn't know you were going to be here." Kurama spoke to the green eyed woman. Yukina smiled. "I'm glad." Hiei stood there passively but deep down… he was happy to see Mangetsuko. Hiei looked at her and whispered "kirei…" He shook his head. _Get those damned thoughts out of your head. _Hiei scolded himself. "Mina, this is Rakuun Miyancha." Kurama introduced, and everyone said their names. "Onegaishimasu gomennasai." Mangetsuko spoke as she pushed Miyancha and Kurama together and walked off. She walked towards some of the games, but a voice stopped her. "Come here, young one." She turned it seemed to be a fortune tellers tent. She walked into the tent. "Hai, old woman. What is it?" the old woman gave a smiled of glee. "Well young one, you were born under a strange star…." 

Hiei thought something was strange with Miyancha. But she seemed normal, Koenma was talking to Botan. Hiei had no idea what those two were whispering about. "Botan do you think Mangetsuko is thinking of taking Miyancha with her?" Botan shrugged. "Possibly, she could want her friends help." Koenma nodded. Shizuru chuckled seeing how cute Miyancha and Kurama were together. She flung her light brown hair over her shoulder. Her brown eyes on the red-haired Kurama and golden red haired Miyancha. They seemed to make each other laugh and have fun with each other. _Those two seem to be two of a kind. _She then noticed a ring on Miyancha's finger, that had a green stone. _That ring has a strange energy to it. She doesn't seem human.._ Shizuru thought. Kuwabara being uhhh.. Not that intelligent didn't notice, strangely no one else had. Shizuru snuck back to talk to Koenma. 'Koenma…" She began. "If your wondering about Miyancha, she is a youkai with a powerful ring. Onegai do not mention this to anyone." Shizuru nodded. "I won't." 

Mangetsuko suddenly walked over to them. "Miyancha I must speak with you." Miyancha nodded. "Gomen ne, Shuichi." Kurama nodded. "It's quite alright." He let her go while Mangetsuko dragged her off, and Koenma staid back and followed the two. Koenma found them waiting fro him near a tent. "What do you want me to do?" Mangetsuko asked. "Is Miyancha coming with you?" Miyancha nodded. "Have a problem with that?" Koenma shook his head. "Not a problem. I figured you would bring her in. But I never knew Kurama had a thing for her." Mangetsuko giggled as Miyancha blushed. "Well tanuki, seems that you have a gingitsune on your tail." the girl teased the tanuki. "lets get off that, and get back to business." Koenma nodded. "Well soon, Yusuke and the his group are going to Makai. I'm a tad worried so I want you two to look after them. I'll give you a full briefing tomorrow in my office." the two nodded. "As you wish Koenma-sama." Koenma then walked away from the two. Mangetsuko mumbled to herself. "This is getting eerie… what that old hag said is coming to be… We better get back." Miyancha nodded. "I suppose so." They walked together to find the group they were with. 

"Koenma?! Where the hell did you run off to?" Yusuke questioned. "I fell behind." Yusuke didn't ask anymore but did mumble. "Fell behind, my ass." Mangetsuko and Miyancha showed themselves. "Gomen about that." The green-eyed girl said. "It's alright." Kurama spoke with a smile. Miyancha was once again at Kurama's side. Hiei noticed that Yukina was with Kuwabara. They seemed to be hitting it off, much like Kurama and Miyancha. Yusuke and Keiko, Koenma…. _Damn! _Hiei thought _Even him and Botan are with each other! And me with no one…_ Hiei felt jealously rise within. The only other person who had no one was the girl in the back, she seemed alone as he was. Shizuru was a nice person, but she was talking with some of the others. But Mangetsuko spoke with no one. She walked alone, barely showed emotion, but she laughed and smiled when it was appropriate or when she wanted to. They seemed so much alike and yet so different. Hiei looked back at her. She seemed deep in thought. Miyancha smiled. _Those two, almost a match. But…_ She lowered her eyes. Miyancha knew thing that not even Koenma for Mangetsuko had some how had gotten them erased from all records. Kurama then looked at her, then Mangetsuko he was about to say something to the girl beside him. Until… he noticed a scar across, the other girls neck. "Wo kami!" Everyone faced Kurama "Nani?" Botan asked. "Her neck…" Kurama pointed to the lavender dressed girl. Everyone gasped except for Botan, Koenma, Miyancha, and Hiei who was surprised as much as everyone else. "It's nothing, old wound." Mangetsuko spoke no more of it. She then walked ahead of them. Miyancha sighed. "She hates talking about her kako." Kurama looked at her. "How long have you two know each other?" Miyancha smiled. "Since we were both babes. Our parents were friends." There she stopped. "Gomen, I can't go on. That part of her life she is very sensitive about." Hiei being who he is said. "Hn, keeps a lot of secrets doesn't she?" Miyancha looked at him. _Almost like you. _She thought. "I suppose." was all she said. _Of course I've always noticed something different about her…. Much like Yusuke. _"We should get moving." Kurama agreed. They walked around with out finding her. "I bet she's at Karaoke." Miyancha said confidently. "Yeah, ri-" Hiei started before they heard her voice singing. "Told you." 

__

I can hear a whistling farther than yesterday

I collect the scattered pieces 

I hold them tightly in my right hand, and softly close my eyes 

Knife-like moonlight rains down 

On a night that freezes even the horizon 

Alone in that wilderness, hugging my knee 

I strain to hear the song of the wind 

Those who do not know a sleepless night 

Cannot become strong; that is the rule 

I can hear whistling farther than the stars and the skies 

It's the words of someone's prayer 

I hold them tightly in my right hand, and softly close my eyes 

__

A thing that's even sadder than loneliness 

Is not realizing that loneliness 

No matter how freezing the night, under the earth 

Warmth is hidden 

Rather than being a bird that is trapped in a cage 

I would become a nameless stone 

I can hear a whistling farther than yesterday 

I collect the scattered pieces 

And holding them tight in my right hand, I softly close my eyes 

I can hear whistling from a distant yesterday 

It's the words of someone's prayer 

And holding them tight in my right hand, I softly close my eyes 

Holding them tight in my right hand, I softly close my eyes

Yusuke smiled "Fuck she's good!" Miyancha smiled as well. "She always been good. A natural songbird." Hiei seemed to be in utter amazement. He seemed to be hypnotized by her voice when she was done she got off the stage. "How about you four go up?" She was asking Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. "What us?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama smiled. "I do believe she does mean us." Mangetsuko smiled. "Don't worry there's nothing to it. Just go up, and no one will really care if you stink or not." They shrugged except for Hiei he was still in a daze. Kuwabara followed Yusuke, and Kurama pushed up Hiei. She gave them parts to sing. She noticed Hiei, so she hit him. "Itai.." Hiei mumbled. "Here, and ask them." Hiei looked over at his three teammates and saw them holding microphones. "Oh, shit…" _I was suckered in…_ Hiei thought but went along with it. 

__

[Yusuke] The seasons that embraced the hot wind 

And went past by 

Paint the sky 

And moves towards the blue night 

[Kurama] Adorned by stardust we embraced 

The kindness of that heart shall not sleep 

[all] Everything shines 

Our morning begins 

Hope and kindness 

We shall hold in our hands 

[Kuwabara] Suddenly advancing the skies 

Heroes' voices 

Dreams full of life 

Now everything comes together 

[Kurama] Till someday when we meet in this place once again

The kindness of that heart shall not sleep 

"Hey their not to shabby." Mangetsuko told Miyancha. She then nodded. "And don't think, I haven't noticed you trying to catch the gingitsune." Miyancha smiled shyly. "Well, I've known about Youko for quite sometime. And I've always wanted a kitsune." Mangetsuko chuckled. 

__

[all] Once more we can go on believe 

Only those who are certain 

Loving tomorrow 

Embracing these thoughts 

[Hiei] I won't say farewell 

Memories shall anyday be in my heart 

[Kurama] Adorned by stardust we embraced 

The kindness of that heart shall not sleep 

[all] Everything shines 

Our morning begins 

Hope and kindness 

We shall hold in our hands 

[all] Once more we can go on believe 

Only those who are certain 

Loving tomorrow 

Let's go on a journey going beyond time 

Everyone clapped for the shonen's. They walked off and Hiei was about ready to kill. "Woman! You are so dead!" Mangetsuko shook her head. "I think not Hiei, look Ningen's all around you." Hiei calmed a bit and nodded. "Hn, fine." _Every talkative. _She thought. "We should move on, there are more things to do." Miyancha spoke. Kurama smiled, as did everyone else except for Mangetsuko and Hiei. "Come on, lets play some games!" Keiko shouted. Every male walked with a girlfriend or escort. Except for Shizuru, she walked alone. While Miyancha made Hiei and Mangetsuko walk next to each other. They didn't speak. But when the other wasn't looking, they did glance at each other. 

Nearly everyone played a game or more, when they got to them. The only ones who didn't would be Hiei and Mangetsuko. Yukina soon came up and tugged on the girls sleeve. "Onegai, come and play at least one game?" The shoujo couldn't resist. "Alright, Yukina-chan." Hiei followed behind. There was something nagging at his mind. As she played Hiei asked. "Where did you get that Kimono?" As she tossed a ball, said. "I had it made for me, in Makai. Ruri made sure she over looked its making in the Ice Country." the group looked at her. "You went to Makai?!" Keiko asked. She nodded again, and tossed another ball. "Oh, shoot." She mumbled. "Why don't you try Hiei. Have a little fun, every once in awhile." Hiei rolled his eyes, and walked up. "Hn." She explained what he needed to know, and made it quick. For a first timer he was quite good. The guy running the thing threw him something, he only threw it over to Mangetsuko. "Here you have it." 

She caught it with one hand. Hiei looked in her eyes. Her face showed nothing while her eyes shown some surprise. She looked at it and smiled. "Arigato, Hiei." She quietly said. "Hn." Mangetsuko shook her head. While Hiei's back was turned she put on the object. It was a nice anklet. Mangetsuko looked over, and it seemed that Kurama was scoring a few points with Miyancha. Kuwabara was doing the same with Yukina surprisingly. The green eyed woman felt comfortable. She saw Hiei looking at Yukina and Kuwabara, he looked about ready to kill Kuwabara. She walked over, her eyes catching a good looking game. As she passed she whispered. "Leave them alone, Forbidden child." She then left Hiei to swallow what she had said. She went to play the game, with a smile smiled on her face. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I would like to thank may strom for helping me come up with what Miyancha looked like. Arigato, May-chan! And my sis wolf for encouraging me. Arigato, Onee-chan! Also I got the lyrics for Kuchibue ga Kikoeru; I Hear a Whistle and Yasashisa wa Nemuranai; Kindness Shall Not Sleep from Animelyrics.com. 

Japanese time!

Yume (from the last chapter)- dream

Konban wa- good evening

Kirei- pretty; beautiful

Onegaishimasu/Onegai- please 

Gomennasai- I beg your pardon**; **excuse me

Hai- yes

Gomen- sorry

Wo- my

Kami- god

Kako- past 

Arigato- thanks; thanks you.


	8. Time has Come

``````````````````````````The next day, two people walked into Koenma's office. "Mangetsuko, Miyancha. Arigato for coming." Miyancha this time looked very different. She had a big black mark on her face that looked like a mask that a tanuki would have. She had black and white tanuki ears showing. Her tail which she always had in either form. She normally hid, was now showing. It was an average tanuki tail. She had long nails much like a tanuki. "Well Koenma, lets get to business shall we?" the toddler nodded. "Well like I said, Yusuke and the boys are going to Makai, because there is a youkai there that is going to cause a few problems. He's got a few partners that come form Ningenkai so. I want you two to look after them. Take out enemies that come from behind." The two nodded. "Of course Koenma." Koenma sighed gratefully. "When shall they be leaving?" Miyancha asked. "Either tomorrow or the day after." The two nodded and left. "This is going to be easy." Miyancha said, while Mangetsuko nodded. When Mangetsuko got home, she began to write a letter to Yukina. 

Miyancha and Mangetsuko followed and watched the group. Finally it was the day of the mission. Miyancha wore black pants with black shoes, along with a blue-purple shirt that exposed her tattoo. It had Japanese characters which spelled out raccoon. It had flames, a flower, and was many colors. She carried a sword in the same place that Hiei did, but it was a very different type of sword. She was in her youkai form. Mangetsuko watched with Miyancha. She wore a red trench coat, and a cream like tank top. Her belly was exposed. She wore black just like Miyancha. "Well this is going to be fun." The tanuki said to the nigen. "Well lets get going." Mangetsuko said. The two followed behind. But not too close, for Kurama to smell them. 

They traveled for a little while. "Shit, look over there." Mangetsuko pointed out to the tanuki. Miyancha looked over to see a small legion of youkai following. "I'll take care of them." Miyancha said. Thus she summoned the Fyyouka Shokubutsu. The tentacles of the plant grabbed her sword. She flew down to the youkai and quickly slaughtered them. "That was fun." She said as she went back up, and dismissed the plant. "Ikimashou!" They followed them for a long time with out youkai trying to gang upon them. Mangetsuko knew there was more to come. Dark was soon upon them. "Yusuke, we should rest." Kurama said. "Yeah it's getting dark." Yusuke mumbled. They sat down and started a fire. "Well they are resting for the night. One of us should keep watch and take turns." Mangetsuko suggested and Miyancha agreed. "You get some sleep. I'll take the first watch." Mangetsuko shrugged. "Okay tanuki." She laid down and closed her eyes falling asleep quickly. Remembering what Ruri had told her along time ago. 

__

Mangetsuko was sitting in her room, that was offered. Suddenly a light haired woman came in. "Hello, I'm Ruri friend of Hina. Please follow me." Ruri threw a jacket over to the young girl. She put it on and followed. She followed Ruri out to a cliff. "This is where, I threw Hina's son." Ruri admitted. "Nani? I thought Ice maidens couldn't have…" Ruri stopped her. "I know they are not suppose to, but Hina did. They called him the forbidden child. They thought he would destroy our lives. So I had to throw him off this cliff. But I told him to survive and come back and kill me. I then gave him the tear gem, that she shed while giving birth to him." Mangetsuko held her breath. "So she wants me to find him?" Ruri nodded. "Hai, she wants you to look for her son. And to reunite Yukina with her brother. I will eventually tell her the truth." Mangetsuko closed her eyes. "Tell her that I will do this." Ruri nodded. "Arigato." 

She woke up to Miyancha shaking her. "Alright." she mumbled. She waited for Miyancha to fall asleep. "ara… Hiei." She sat on the edge of the rock. Watching the group. Everyone was asleep. "Well at least their sleeping." She leaned against a rock. _I guess my end I nigh._ She thought. She sat there thinking about that old hag. Her prediction was coming true. It was eerie. Mangetsuko was wondering how long she had slept for. She felt some youkai coming upon the sleeping shonen's. "I better take care of them." She held her hand to the direction where the youkai's were. "Yume Jigoku no Torisashi" As she said those words. A dream catcher lightly shown. "Shi ne." She chuckled as they were hearing screams of agony. The screaming even awoke Miyancha and everyone else. "What the hell?!" Yusuke grumbled. "It seems that people are screaming in extreme pain." Kurama said. "Well we can't sleep with that racket!" Kuwabara shouted. "Hn." Hiei responded. As sudden as the screaming started, it stopped. "Finally their dead." Mangetsuko mumbled. "Itai my ears." Miyancha whined. "Oh go back to sleep." Miyancha did just that as did the shonen's. Hours passed and the shonen's woke up a bit after mornings first light. "Get up tanuki. Their on the move." Miyancha instantly woke up with that. 

They let the Shonen's get farther ahead. "I think the leader is not too far away." They hopped from rock to rock that were above Yusuke's group. "Well at least we got their backs." Mangetsuko nodded. After they traveled for awhile. "Look it's the main enemy!" The two shoujo's watched from the rocks as the four shonen's were fighting. Yusuke had transformed into his youkai form. He lost his shirt his hair grew out, it went to his feet now. Yusuke now had purple body tattoo's. Kurama still retained his human form. As did Hiei, but had sheathed his katana. Kuwabara had his Rei ken out. The leader had four people before him. Each of the shonen's had someone to take on. Kuwabara was the one who had the hardest time. Kurama didn't even have to turn into his youkai form. "Alright, now it's your turn." Yusuke said to the leader. Who was a large youkai, he only smirked. And the youkai was also very ugly. The four were working together and were knocking at the youkai. 

Mangetsuko looked around. She saw a second youkai leering about. "Miyancha…" The tanuki looked over. "Arigato… for being a good friend to me." Miyancha didn't know what to say. Mangetsuko then jumped off. "Matte!" She shouted. But it was too late. The second youkai came and ran at Hiei. Hiei didn't have enough time to run away from the charging sword. Hiei felt himself get pushed over. "What the…" He began as he opened his eyes. He saw her with the sword right threw her. She showed n pain, she looked darkly as the blood flowed from her wound staining her skin, and pants. Miyancha's eyes turned a vibrant yellow. She appeared from the rock tower screaming. "Shi ne!! come forth Shokuyou butsu!" Kurama was shocked. The tree at him, blood was strung everywhere on the ground and on the trees and many others. 

Miyancha went to her friend. "Onegai, Shinanaide!" Kurama turned and took out a seed, he then attached it to the youkai. He waited a short time before he fed the Janen Ju with his energy. "Sayonara." Thus the youkai will have evil thoughts and die soon. The four ran to the wounded Nigen. "What the hell?" Yusuke asked. "Gomen ne…." She mumbled. "What are you two doing here?" Kuwabara asked. The tanuki spoke. "Koenma assigned us to look after you four.. To be your back up. Why do you think those youkai screamed." Hiei noticed that Mangetsuko was still calm. "Yes, taking this mission was my death. I knew that before I even accepted the mission. Ara…" She reached into her coat and grabbed a letter with her bloody hand. "Kurama when you see Yukina-chan, please give this to her." She held out the letter. Kurama took it. "I will." Mangetsuko smiled. She saw Hiei looking at her. She smiled more sweetly and touched his face with her bloody hand. "Onegai, don't look at me like that." Her hand fell slack as she whispered "Sayonara mina." She then died the last thought on her mind was _Gomen ne Hiei… This is the only way I know how to say… Aishiteru…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Youkai- demon

Fyyouka Shokubutsu- floating plant

Ikimashou- lets go

Ara- Oh

Torisashi- catcher I think

Shi ne- die

Rei ken- Spirit Sword

Matte!/ Chotto matte- Wait!

Shokuyou butsu - the Death Tree

Shinanaide- don't die

Janen Ju- Evil thoughts tree


	9. Yukina knows now

Miyancha then noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Her nose told her someone was near. _I think I better leave her here in Makai. _ Hiei felt the blood on his face. _Why did she touch my face…? _He wondered. Miyancha closed her eyes. "She gave her life…. To those she cared for." Tears formed in her eyes. "Let's leave her here in Makai. She would have wanted it that way." No one rejected the idea, they didn't have the heart to argue. Her eyes lay open, death glazed on them. Miyancha picked her up and laid her on a stone tablet that was near by. "Now all of you should say you goodbyes." She looked to the figured and nodded with no one noticing. They stood there silently. Kurama, Yusuke, Miyancha and Kuwabara started to walk away. But Hiei lingered, but soon he walked away as well. One of her hands were clenched, when before it wasn't. As they walked Yusuke asked the tanuki "What is you name?" She grinned. "You already know me. I must report to Koenma. I will meet you at Genkai's compound." She disappeared through a portal. The shonen's looked at each other. And they left though the portal to Ningenkai. "We should get everyone together to tell them the news." Hiei shoved his hands in his pockets. "Koenma will already know." Yusuke nodded. They walked slowly to the compound. _Yukina is going to be devastated… _Kuwabara thought. 

Miyancha walked into Koenma's office. "I think you know." Koenma was leaning on his desk. "Yes." Miyancha looked down. "Koenma-sama, don't worry. I think everything is going to be alright. Oh, don't send Botan out." Koenma raised his head. "Nani?" Miyancha smiled. "Trust me, don't send out Botan. She'll get a big surprise if she does. But she knows I believe." Koenma nodded. "She knows of the death. But what do you mean?" Miyancha looked back at him. "I can't say." Koenma sighed. "Alright, your dismissed." Miyancha bowed and left Koenma's office. 

Miyancha walked into the compound in her youkai form. "Well finally you came!" Yusuke said. "Miyancha, you sly tanuki!" Botan said teary eyed. She tried to lightened the mood but it didn't work. Miyancha walked over to Botan and held her. "Shhh, It's alright." Kurama was stoned dead shocked. He was wide eyed and was gaping like a fish. "Miyancha…?" She smiled sweetly at Kurama "Hai." She let her ears and mask fade away. "Need more proof?" Kurama shook his head. "Good. Isn't there a letter?" Kurama shook him self. "Yes. Yukina this is for you." Kurama took out the bloody envelope and gave it to her. Yukina took it and left to read it in the corner. "Leave her be, I think she needs to be alone." The thought that her friend would never come back finally hit Miyancha and she started crying. Kurama instantly came over and held her letting her cry in his jacket. While he rubbed her hair. 

Hiei was in the back, looking at the floor. He had no idea what he was feeling guilty for. His hands were in his pocket, and listening to there crying. He haven't even bothered to wipe the blood off his face. There was silence for quite for some time. Yukina then spoke up. "Who did she die for?" Tears were in her eyes, and tear gems lay at her feet. The gang looked at her. "Hiei." Yusuke answered. Yukina smiled and looked over at Hiei. "Onii-chan." Hiei was so surprised he nearly fell on his face. "In the letter?" Kurama asked and Yukina nodded. "Tears now were penetrating her eyes once again. She ran over to Hiei and cried. Tear gems fell to the floor, as Hiei held Yukina to the best of his ability. He was doing this best to comfort her. But he didn't really know how since he never had done it before. When Yukina was done she lifted her head and whispered. "Arigato Onii-chan." Hiei held on to her. Like he was afraid to lose her, like he had already lost someone shortly before. "You should wash the blood from your face." Hiei nodded. "I suppose so." He walked to find a bathroom. What they didn't see was that he was depressed beyond belief. He washed the blood off and looked in the mirror. "Why do I feel so guilty?" Hiei wondered. In the shadows someone watched the group. His teal eyes mostly focused on Kurama. "Soon… very soon they shall realize…" He spoke then left them be since he would see them again. 

~Months later~

Months had passed since then. Hiei had strangely started attending school. No one knew why not Kurama not even Yukina knew. This day Miyancha and Kurama were walking together. A boy followed behind who wasn't Hiei. He had long whitish blonde hair that went to his waist. He wore the usual uniform of Meiou high. He had read cloth wrapped around his forehead with his hair sticking out it. He had teal eyes, and he looked surprisingly like Kurama, but only a tad taller than Kurama. Kurama seemed to be Nervous for some reason. "Miyancha?" He asked. She looked over at him. "Hai?" Kurama gulped. He stopped her, leaned over and kissed her gently. Miyancha was wide eyed. "Shuichi…" She lightly touched her lips and smiled. Then they heard. "Go Shuichi!" The two looked over to see that boy. "Taro?" He nodded. Kurama smiled. "Miyancha this is my friend, Hoshi Taro." Taro smiled. "Pleasure to meet you Miyancha. Miyancha smiled. "Same here Taro." Taro then looked at his watch. "Kuso, I have to go. Ja ne!" Kurama watched his friend go. "Hen, you two look like brothers." 

Hiei in Genkai's compound was doing his homework. Yukina soon came around and smiled as she saw her brother. "Need anything, Onii-chan?" Hiei looked up and shook his head. "Iie." he suddenly felt someone watching besides Yukina, but suddenly as it had appeared it was gone. "What was that?" He wondered. 

A young woman waited in the park for someone. She sat on a bench. She had a bandana around her forehead and wore sunglasses. She watched a little boy play, with his Otousan and Okaasan. She continued to watch, as Taro walked up. "Find anything Taro?" He nodded and sat down. "Well?" 

"Your Kaasan married to a guy named Kaneda Lagato. They have a son named Akria." She nodded. "And they are right over there." She nearly fell off the bench. "That's them?!" Taro nodded. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Onii-chan- Brother or big brother 

Hen-odd, weird, 

Iie- no

The plot is thickening ain't it. Thanks to everyone who has review so far. Arigato! Ja ne.


	10. School

Yeah I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters, except for my original ones none of them can NOT be used unless given permission. And to Piper (or something like that) Yeah I know this story and the way I write gets kinda complicated, but please bare with me. Arigato. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day in school Hiei sat there bored out of his mind. Kurama talked with Miyancha. The teacher Ms. Osaka, walked in. "We have a new student today class." Hiei perked up when he saw a shonen walk into the class. He walked to the front of the class room. "Ohayo mina. Watashi no namaewa Ginano Magnus. (Good morning everyone. My name is Ginano Magnus.)" He had green eyes with short blackish blue hair. He wore a bandana across his forehead. He wore the usual uniform, with black dress shoes. "Please take the seat behind Hiei. Hiei please raise your hand." Ms. Osaka asked. Hiei did so. Magnus smiled and walked over and took his seat. Hiei kept looking back at Magnus. Kurama looked over at him as well. _He seems familiar…_ The two shonen's noticed that all the Shoujo's besides Miyancha were drooling over Magnus…..

When everyone had calmed (supposedly) from the new student Ms. Osaka started class. "Today class, We'll be reading William Shakespeare's "Henry the Fifth" and will be doing so for the next few weeks." The class groaned. Well somewhat. The only three who didn't would be Hiei, Kurama, and Magnus. She handed out the books. "Well since you new. You may read first Magnus." Magnus smiled at Ms. Osaka. "I would love to read first. Osaka-sensei." Magnus stood up. "But don't you think you better assign some of the few other parts to other people in the class. Could make it more interesting." (AN: I've never read Henry the Fifth, so I don't know jack about it.) Ms. Osaka thought about it and nodded. "I like it." so she picked a few. Hiei, Kurama, some white haired bishonen named Ryou (lol), a girl named Lea, and a dork in the back named Gurio. 

~After class~

Hiei walked the hallways… very pissed. During the reading he had been forced to do the part of a female. He HATED it. He then saw Magnus walking with a blonde shonen. Kurama had come up next to Hiei. "Oi Taro!" Kurama shouted. Taro turned and waved. Kurama with Miyancha and Hiei quickly walked up. "Your friends with him?" Taro nodded "I've known Magnus for awhile." Magnus smiled. "Taro speaks highly of you Shuichi." Kurama was taken aback. "He.. He does?" Magnus nodded. "Who's this other guy Shuichi?" Taro asked. "Oh, this is Jaganshi Hiei." Taro nodded. "We should be getting to class. Ja ne!" Magnus spoke and walked away with Taro. "He's somewhat… strange." Miyancha mumbled. 

"They seem to follow you around don't they?" Taro asked Magnus. Magnus sighed and nodded. There were a group of shoujo's following them. "Just what I DON'T need." They kept walking and the Shoujo's kept following. "….." Magnus only groaned. Taro rolled his eyes in slight amusement. "I pity you Magnus." Magnus glared at Taro, then turned away. "Ja ne, Taro." Taro nodded. "masaka…." Taro mumbled then walked off to his next class. 

~After school (thank kami!)~

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Botan, and Yukina were waiting out side of Meiou school over the other three. Yukina when she saw Hiei ran over and hugged him. And Kuwabara still couldn't believe that Hiei was his love's brother. (baka) "How did your day go Onii-chan?" Hiei smiled. "It was fine, except for first period…." Kurama and Miyancha laughed and were holding hands. "Ooooooh looks like Shuichi and Miyancha are an item." Then a male sounding voice, laughed. "Indeed they are, they kissed yesterday!" Kurama blushed. He knew who the culprit was. "Taro!" Taro only laughed harder. Magnus who stood by chuckled. "Hey, it's Magnus." Miyancha spoke and walked over letting go of Kurama's hand. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Miyancha." He then took her hand and kissed it like a gentleman. She blushed. Magnus looked up at her and smiled. He saw out of the corner of his eye the other shoujo's. "Well look at all of these lovely ladies." He then chuckled. The Shoujo's blushed. "Bachiatari hiretsukan." Hiei, Kurama. Yusuke, and Kuwabara mumbled. "No need to be jealous, boys." Taro said still laughing. "Uh oh, the fan club is here." Magnus groaned. "Fan… club..?" Yusuke asked confused. Taro nodded. "Poor Magnus here has a fan club." Magnus sighed. "You should introduce us later. I must go. Sayonara." He then walked away. "Poor guy. Always getting chased around." Kurama grumbled something under his breath. "Shuichi don't get jealous, he has no interest in you girlfriend, he's just very polite." Kurama nodded. "I suppose." Yusuke had a puzzled look on his face. _Taro and Kurama….. Look like they could be brothers! _The teal eyed male then spoke. "I must be going. I have pressing matters to attend to. Ja ne." Kurama waved at his friend. "Ja ne." "You two look like brothers." Kuwabara pointed out. "Even I have to agree with the baka." Hiei mumbled. Kurama nodded "I know… but we're not." 

Magnus walked down the street, and sighed. "Arigato kami. The fan club isn't following me anymore." Then a little boy who was about eight years old ran up. He had bright green eyes, and average orange hair, it was short and parted off to the side. (His hair kinda looks like Squall's from FFVIII). "Onii-chan!" He yelled. "Hey there kiddo!" Magnus picked up the boy and put him on his shoulders. "How did you day go Akira?" "Pretty good, but some of the older kids picked on me." The eight year old answered. "Ahh." Then some kids appeared, they were older and bigger than Akira. "What do you littun's want?" They pointed to Akira. "Gomen can't he's my Jakutei. Now get!" The kids were scared out of there wits and scrambled away. "Arigato Onii-chan." Magnus smiled "Douitashimashite." Akira smiled back. "Well I suppose Kaasan was worried." Akira shrugged. "Yeah, she was." Magnus laughed and walked on with Akira on his shoulder.

Hiei walked home with Yukina who was deep in thought. "Something wrong Yukina?" She shook her head "Nothing, it's just that…. Magnus looked familiar.." Hiei quirked up his eyebrow. "hmmmm." _She could be right… but who?_ Hiei forgot about it since his homework now preoccupied his mind. 

Taro walked home, waiting for someone as well. "Finally." Someone with a rich voice spoke. "Gomen Tousan." The man looked about 20ish. He had medium length brown-black hair, with brownish-red eyes. He wore a bandana around his forehead. He had on black pants, with a light green poncho that had a high collar lined in blue. "So how did thing go?" the man asked. Taro smiled "Fine Tousan, except for the fan club that just started for Magnus." The man just laughed. "Don't worry Kuraiyo, things will be alright." Taro smiled. "Of course, your right Tousan. I must be going my Ningen parents will start to worry soon." The man nodded and waved him off, then disappeared. _I hope you rot in jigoku wo Jippu,_ Taro thought as he walked home. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Masaka- No way; I can't believe it

Bachiatari- damned; cursed; accursed 

Hiretsukan- bastard; etc 

Sayonara- Goodbye

Baka- fool; idiot; simpleton (an insult)

Jakutei- little/younger brother

Douitashimashite- You are welcome; don't mention it

Jigoku- hell

Wo- my (I think) 

Jippu- real (own) father


End file.
